Mañana
by ANGIE2000
Summary: El pasado puede ser tormentoso, el presente deprimente y el futuro desolador, pero mientras permanezcas junto a la persona que aprecias, mañana siempre será un buen día. Serie de drabbles, centrados en los personajes de FMA.
1. Edward

**EDWARD**

Edward Elric no pensaba mucho en el mañana; no le gustaba preocuparse por el clima, las cosas que comería o el lugar donde dormiría. Tampoco hacía grandes planes para el día siguiente, en pocas palabras únicamente vivía el hoy.

-Hermano, mira.

Al le señaló un cartel en donde un circo se anunciaba, presentarían funciones en la noche.

-No crees que estaría bien ir.- Agregó la armadura parlante.

-Si, claro- Contestó sin verdadero entusiasmo, a decir verdad no tenía ánimos para divertirse. Hacía apenas unos días, su lista de fracasos en la búsqueda de la Piedra Filosofal había incrementado. Una vez más vio como sus esperanzas de recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano se desboronaban frente a sus ojos y aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado se sentía bastante deprimido.- Seguramente será divertido- Completó para no entristecer a su hermano y regresaron al hotel.

Al compró los boletos y acudieron a la función, el principio fue aburrido…los payasos no le causaban gracia, pero las maro metas de los acróbatas le arrancaron una sonrisa, al final cuando les llego el turno a los trapecistas ya estaba gritando como el chiquillo de 15 años que era, en verdad le parecía emocionante la manera en que arriesgaban sus vidas.

-Toma- Le dijo Al entregándole un algodón de azúcar que acababa de comprar, Ed lo tomó entre sus manos y le agradeció a su hermano.

Mañana tomarían un tren a primera hora, decidieron regresar al hotel para que Ed descansara un poco antes de continuar con el viaje.

Ed le echó un último vistazo a su hermano antes de acomodarse para dormir, como era usual Al no podía dormir, así que permanecía sentado en total silencio.

-Hoy fue un buen día, ¿verdad, Al?- Opinó el mayor de los Elrics.

-Si, seguro que mañana también lo será…Ahora duerme.

-Claro.

Si mañana sería un buen día, no le importaba ni interesaba. Lo importante era el hoy, eses presente en el que tenía a Al consigo, aunque fuera dentro de esa armadura. No quería pensar en ese mañana, porque quizás en el su hermano no estuviera presente; estaba consciente de que siempre existía la posibilidad de perderlo y eso le lastimaba. Prefería aferrarse a ese presente y hacer tanto como le fuera posible para hacer posible ese futuro en el que ese mañana se vislumbraba tan hermoso, y en el que ambos permanecían juntos, como hasta ahora.

Porque para Edward Elric, su hermano Alphonse no solo era su mañana, sino también su hoy y ayer.

Pensando en esto, decidió finalmente dormir despidiéndose con un simple.

-Hasta mañana, Alphonse.

**FIN**

Hola, tenía ganas de escribir algo suave y se me ocurrió hacer esta serie de one-shots sobre los personajes principales de fma, en el que se retratará de manera metafórica como ven el mañana.

El primer capi va dedicado a mi "pequeñín" favorito, Ed; vamos que me encanta la manera en que quiere a su hermano y la verdad yo si creo que para el chico, su hermano lo es todo.

Me gustaría que me dijeran si les gusto y quieren que suba los siguientes capis, quedarían en este orden: Winly, Al, Roy y riza.

Se cuidan mucho, gracias por leer, bye.


	2. Winry

**WINRY**

Winry como cualquier otra joven de 15 años, pensaba en el mañana, en las cosas que le gustaría hacer, los objetivos que quería lograr, los lugares que quería conocer, lo que deseaba estudiar…

También vagaban por su mente ideas como el matrimonio, los hijos, su trabajo…en aquel entonces todo parecía tan lejano, pero estaba segura que si se esforzaba realmente lograría cumplir todas sus metas.

-Pásame la ensalada- Respondió al llamado de Ed quién comía ávidamente y le entregó el plato.- Gracias.

Sonrió complacida al verlo, Al sentado a su lado también le veía como si estuviera degustando de la comida junto a su hermano, al menos dentro de su mente.

Ed parecía bastante despreocupado, había regresado a que le arreglarán su auto mail y como ya lo había reparado, se marcharía mañana en la mañana.

-Este, Ed- Llamó al chico en voz baja.- ¿Cómo lo descompusiste? ¡Vamos, dime!

-Solo fue un accidente- Eludió el otro- ¿Cierto, Al?

-Esto si- Apoyó el menor de los Elric un tanto nervioso- Andábamos corriendo y entonces…

-Entiendo- Concluyó Winry con tristeza, recargándose sobre la mesa. No quería que le mintieran, sin importar cuanto le preguntará, jamás le responderían con la verdad; creía que le estaban protegiendo, pero realmente le lastimaba saber que no le tenían la confianza suficiente.- ¡Deberías tomar un poco de leche!- Exclamó colocando delante de Ed un bote de la misma.

-¡Ya te dije que jamás tomaré esa cosa!- Replicó enfadado haciéndola a un lado.

-Por eso nunca crecerás- Se burló, como otras tantas veces lo hizo en la infancia

-¡Me niego!

-¡Ya tranquilícense ustedes dos!- Ordenó su abuela- No importa cuanto insistas, la pulga jamás tomará su leche.- Agregó.

Y la discusión comenzó, Winry rió ante el infantil carácter de Ed.

La noche transcurrió entre risas, gritos, bromas y "peleas"

Al día siguiente una vez mas había llegado el momento de decir adiós, tanto Ed como Al se hallaban listos para partir.

-Cuídalo mucho esta vez, ¿si? Me he esforzado mucho en hacerlo. ¡Ha quedado simplemente perfecto!- Exclamó emocionada alabando su trabajo a la par que deseaba no se marcharán tan pronto, apenas un día que habían llegado.

-Si, claro. ¡Lo prometo!- Respondió Ed encaminándose.

Les vio irse otra vez, lejos de si, de su vida. Cuando miraba en su pasado, en el ayer, no podía evitar que ellos aparecieran. El árbol donde jugaban, los campos en los que corrían, el lago donde nadaban…cada rincón de Rizembul estaba impregnado con su presencia y entonces cuando veía hacia el futuro, aquel mañana que se vislumbraba tan bello, temía que ni Ed ni Al estuvieran en él.

-¡Escriban al menos!- Les gritó por último mientras agitaba el brazo en señal de despedida.

-¡Lo haremos mañana mismo!- Contestaron a la distancia.

Y aunque sabía que no era cierto, esperaría esa carta y deseaba con todo su corazón que ese día llegará, porque sin ellos el mañana con todos sus planes, metas y objetivos simplemente no significaría nada.

**FIN**

No quise hacer simplemente un Ed/Win porque quería expresar que ella les quiere a ambos.

He respondido personalmente los otros reviews, a excepción de Ankarin porque no tengo manera de comunicarme, así que:

**Ankarin:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, y gracias por decirme que capté la personalidad de Ed, es un personaje que me encanta, se aprecia mucho tu comentario.

Por una sugerencia añadiré mas personajes, por el momento el siguiente será Al; actualizaré cada semana, los sábados porque es el día que tengo mas tiempo y perdonen mi error, pero no son viñetas, sino drabbles un tanto largos, es decir superan las 100 palabras, pero no llegarán a los 500 (sin incluir los comentarios).

Gracias por leer. Cualquier duda o comentario, no duden en decírmelo, bye.


	3. Alphonse

**ALPHONSE**

El menor de los Elric no gustaba de pensar en el futuro, si había un mañana también debería de haber un ayer y en ocasiones no estaba seguro de que este mismo existiera. Intentaba convencerse a si mismo de su existencia, se llamaba Al, tenía 14 años, un hermano mayor y su cuerpo estaba hecho de metal…en ese momento se preguntaba que tan sobria se hallaba su mente, las respuestas eran coherentes, pero no le satisfacían lo suficiente.

Ed ondeo una hoja con orgullo, exclamando algo en voz alto relacionado con la piedra filosofal y se lo mostró con alegría a Al.

-Seguramente aquí hemos de averiguar algo- Dijo emocionado ante le idea de devolverle su cuerpo a su hermano, Al le sonrió o lo hubiera hecho si estuviera dentro de sus capacidades, pero una armadura podía llegar a tener muchas limitaciones, sobretodo de índole emocional- Iré a comprar los boletos del tren, espera aquí- Terminó Ed, poniéndose los guantes.

-Voy contigo- Opinó Al, saliendo tras Ed.

-Como quieras.

Compraron los boletos de tren y se dirigieron hasta un restaurante donde Ed ordenó un filete, un plato de sopa y un jugo de naranja; Al le observó mientras comía, gustaba de imaginar el sabor de los alimentos o siquiera de recordarlo.

-¿Crees que podamos recuperar nuestros cuerpos esta vez?- Inquirió con cierta timidez.

-Por supuesto que lo haremos.- Respondió el mayor de los Elric con una sonrisa optimista- Recuperaré tu cuerpo, dalo por hecho y cuando eso pase podrás comer todo lo que quieras.

-Si.

-Además mañana será tu cumpleaños, tenemos que celebrarlo de alguna manera aunque sólo sea en el tren.- Ed se detuvo con pose pensativa.

-Lo que sea estará bien, hermano.

Y aunque nadie pudiera verle, Al le sonrió a Ed, no importaba sino podía comprobar por si mismo su existencia, Ed le aseguraba que era real y como prueba de ello al igual que en años anteriores le daría un bonito regalo, aparentemente inútil, excusándose bajo la idea de que cuando recuperará su cuerpo podría usarlo.

Viendo a Ed con ese gesto de preocupación por una cuestión tan banal, supo que su Él era real y por lo tanto había un ayer y también un mañana, ese mañana en el que Ed haría hasta lo imposible por devolverle su cuerpo y demostrar su existencia, no necesita ninguna otra prueba, además del amor que su hermano le profesaba y eso le hacía feliz, esperaría con ansias ese futuro donde al fin fuera capaz de mostrarle su sonrisa.

-¡Haremos que mañana sea un grandioso día!- Comentó Ed y Al le creyó.

**FIN**

Creo que Al tiene mucha fortaleza mental, pero quién lo mueve a salir adelante es Ed, el le impulsa, aunque de cierta manera se apoyan.

Gracias por leer y un comentario no me molesta, en realidad me hacen feliz.

Se cuidan, besos, bye…


End file.
